<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Hotel里的十神白夜到底在想什么 by XunLililili</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732133">Love Hotel里的十神白夜到底在想什么</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili'>XunLililili</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“L、Love Hotel?”<br/>苗木诚看着屏幕上可疑的粉红色大字,不着痕迹地向门口后退一步。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Hotel里的十神白夜到底在想什么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※题目是骗子，没干任何LH里该干的事。<br/>※说是十苗，其实是吐槽。后辈出没。<br/>※ooc到没边，有大量梗和剧透。有bug求告知。十神风评被害。<br/>※本十苗少女好饿啊，饿到自割腿肉……可是我忘了我全身的组成是百分百全垃圾。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“L、Love Hotel?”</p><p>苗木诚看着屏幕上可疑的粉红色大字,不着痕迹地向门口后退一步。</p><p>“不可以逃哦苗木君,你答应要帮我测试程序的!”</p><p>七海千秋气鼓鼓地靠近屏幕，同时苗木听到了身后电子门上锁的声音。他开始后悔将安保系统的控制权全部交给AI这个决定了。</p><p>“可、可这真的是……探究内心深处愿望的程序吗……”</p><p>看上去超可疑。</p><p>从另一侧进入荧幕的不二咲千寻肯定了苗木的问题:“没错哦，这是最原君那里得到的程序。如果通过测试，与新世界程序结合一定可以帮助很多人的!”</p><p>呜。</p><p>“嗯……我也协助了测试但似乎完全不行呢……出现在程序里的狛枝和平常一模一样啊……不过如果是苗木君的话一定可以完美地完成测试的!”</p><p>在一旁的日向创施加着无形压力。</p><p>呜呜。</p><p>为什么我去就可以啊！难道我看起来像小白鼠，不，小棕鼠吗？</p><p>而且测试失败大概是因为测试对象是狛枝吧。</p><p>可对着一脸自责与信任的日向创苗木什么也说不出来。 </p><p>“那、那只能帮你们这一次哦。”</p><p>苗木躺进休眠仓,看着面前闪烁的“Love Hotel 启动”，心里还是闪起了莫名其妙的恐惧。</p><hr/><p>“什、什么?苗木前辈?”</p><p>姗姗来迟的侦探倒吸了一口冷气。“不可以啦!那个程序……”</p><p>“欸?那不只是显示人心底愿望的程序吗?”日向看着一脸慌乱的最原终一。</p><p>话是这么说，可那些愿望大多是……!</p><p>“KIBO，这个程序,有办法中止吗?”</p><p>从屏幕上出现的第三只AI摇着头:“脱出方法只有有时间限制到达或者苗木能从那个房间里跑出来。这一点最原君应该很清楚吧?当时真宫寺君……”</p><p>“啊啊——快住口啊——”最原摆出“心绞痛”姿势，“话说七海前辈您应该知道这个程序是……！”</p><p>转移注意力成功。</p><p>“Zzzzzzz……”</p><p>别在这个时候睡过去啊七海。话说AI到底哪里需要睡觉了啦！</p><p>“为什么这个程序没有脱出键啦？？！！”深受其害的侦探开始呐喊。</p><p>“这是大家的决定哦，大家希望看到这样。”KIBO抖抖呆毛。</p><p>“哪里有什么大家啦？”</p><p>“隔着屏幕的观众啊。”</p><p>“所以说没有那种东西啦！”</p><p>“那、那苗木君逃脱的概率是多少?”</p><p>虽然弄不清楚具体状况，超高校级侦探这种才能我也有的日向察觉到了不妙，开口打断一人一机的相声。</p><p>屋子里的两人三AI在这个问题面前不约而同地沉默了。那可是历代呆毛占身高比例最大的苗木诚啊！</p><p>而且……</p><p>两人三AI看向苗木选择的测试对像。那可是25cm身高差啊。</p><hr/><p>为什么选择十神白夜？</p><p>苗木自己都不清楚。</p><p>只是，如果说他最想了解谁的愿望一一那就是十神。</p><p>那个高高在上、盛气凌人的家伙——他真的有什么实现不了的愿望吗?</p><p>大约是复兴十神财团什么的吧。</p><p>深吸一口气，苗木拉开了房间门。</p><p>……然后又深吸了一口气。</p><p>扑面而来的粉红色、爱心、还有墙上挂着的奇怪东西……这、这是什么啊?</p><p>设计师是哪个支部的，回去就送去腐川和安吉那学学什么才叫品味和艺术好了。</p><p>而十神财团的贵公子——十神白夜就坐在撒满玫瑰花瓣的粉红色大床上,依旧是西装笔挺,发胶超足——只是坐在毛绒绒的枕头边超极不搭的。</p><p>“哼，庶民，你果然还是来了啊。”金发贵公子扬起一边唇角，从床上站起一步步朝苗木走来。</p><p>糟糕，好想逃跑。苗木咽下口水,看着十神的身影渐渐覆盖在他上方。</p><p>他说“你还是来了”? 难道他在等我吗?</p><p>苗木想起进入程序前七海对他说过：“进入房间后会自动为你选方最适合实现对方愿望的对象身份。也就是说,对方看到的完全不是苗木君你哦，有可能是个大叔……也有可能是女孩子。”</p><p>那么，现在我大概是振兴十神财团的关键人物吧?</p><p>“把这个签了。”</p><p>在苗木理清现在的自己到底是谁之前,一张纸飘然落在了他面前。</p><p>是十神财团的返还证明?苗木接过对方掷过来的笔一一</p><p>“乙方将担任甲方的秘书一职，时间为无期限。同时，乙方不得拒绝甲方任何要求，包括■■■、■■■■■……”</p><p>——然后苗木转身就跑。</p><p>在世界毁灭前，苗木是一个爱好普通、常看网络爆款小说的少年。他超清楚接下来的剧情。</p><p>“一纸契约，她被迫成为他的终身秘书；深夜，他竟逼她■■■■！他笑得邪魅：宝贝，这也是契约内容！”</p><p>一瞬间苗木脑子里就写好了这种大纲。他甚至还想好了题目：从“总裁”“契约”“小娇妻”“美女秘书”里随便挑两个组合一下就完美了。</p><p>苗木都有点可怜十神了。堂堂统治世界的贵公子，没有一点想象力和创造力，心底的梦想居然是当老牌霸道总裁。</p><p>明明人设是开了金手指、曾经世界第一现在带着满腔复仇之力白手起家的爽文标配，却偏想做玛丽苏文男主。</p><p>那么自己现在是女主角色吗?</p><p>觉察到危险，苗木毫不犹豫地奔向房间门。</p><p>“你妹妹还在我手上。”</p><p>小困?苗木愣了一秒，随即想起现在自己不是“苗木诚”，脚下连顿都没顿一下。</p><p>但他忘了25cm。</p><p>十神毫不费力地赶上他，抓着他的呆毛把他摔在粉红色的大床上。</p><p>“唔哇一一好、 好痛，十神君!”</p><p>“叫我的名字。”</p><p>十神说着单手扯开领带，和眼镜一起摔在铺着厚重地毯的地面上。</p><p>是很帅没错啦……但这个套路也太霸道总裁了。这种剧情在中国会被■乎用户群嘲的。你的本体……我是说眼镜，都在哭了喔。</p><p>“我想要得到的东西，我一定会得到。不计后果，无论代价。”金发的少年统治者冷酷地说出听起来就中二爆表的台词。</p><p>所以你的梦想是做一个在违法边缘试探的总裁对吧。</p><p>苗木这样吐槽着，抬头却撞上了对方的唇。</p><p>他的同事，他的同伴，他曾共同出生入死的友人，正在吻他。</p><p>十神暴虐地攫取着棕发少年的唇，带着某种自暴自弃的痛楚，苗木想躲开却被轻易固定了头部，被迫承受对方过激的心跳所带来电流。十神的手紧紧攥住他的手腕，苗木感觉到指尖缺血的冰冷感。</p><p>十神白夜也会露出这种充满热烈的表情啊。但那个对象是谁呢?自己现在，到底在扮演着谁呢?自己所扮演的那个角色，对他而言如此重要吗？</p><p>苗木莫名感到一丝不甘心，死死地闭上了眼睛。</p><hr/><p>“这是什么。”</p><p>听见这个声音的一瞬间，日向超高校级的反射神经立刻促使他去按屏幕的关闭键——但是已经来不及了。</p><p>同时程序内置监视器正好切换到苗木的表情特写，被称作希望的少年表情混乱，脸色通红，似喘非喘。</p><p>突然出现在房间里的金发贵公子脸上的乌云越来越厚。</p><p>“那家伙是谁。”</p><p>十神白夜咬牙切齿地瞪视着荧幕上的那个爆款文总裁限定版十神。</p><p>“那是根据十神君的资料模拟的十神君，可以显示出十神君心底的……”真实教教主没压抑住自己解说的冲动。</p><p>啊，现在就开始当面翻案说“我刚才都是瞎说的”来得及吗?</p><p>“关掉它。”</p><p>“啊啦，十神同学， 这个做不到哦。”不二咲还是一脸微笑。</p><p>“ …… ”</p><p>十神周身的气压越来越低，可荧幕里的十神动作没有半点收敛，反而有愈演愈烈的趋势。</p><p>“喂，把我的意识传送到那个虚拟体上去。”</p><p>在大家作出回答前，十神白夜已经长腿一迈，跨进了休眠仓。</p><hr/><p>“十神先生在生什么气啊……？不过这样一来，苗木前辈也可以提前脱出了。”</p><p>最原长舒了一口气，呆毛都恢复了柔顺。</p><p>“搜列哇七嘎呜哟!”七海突然展开反论，“最原君忘了吗,这可是……”</p><p>她指指屏幕。</p><p>“十神君心底的愿望啊。”</p><p>他会那么轻易地主动终止程序让苗木脱出吗？</p><hr/><p>“苗木。”</p><p>“庶民，睁开眼睛，看着我。”</p><p>苗木下意识地遵从对方的指令，睁开双眼的同时撞进对方眼里冰蓝色的海洋。</p><p>“苗木诚，如果我心底真的在希冀这种东西……”少年帝王带着轻蔑环视四周，“那它的对象也只是你。”</p><p>“而你，也看好了，在这里的人是十神白夜。区区庶民，居然还分不清我和一个数据。”</p><p>贵公子再次俯身向发愣的少年。</p><p>这……是程序的一部分吗?</p><p>总觉得不像，这种宣言虽然还是洋溢着中二气息，起码没那么霸道总裁爱上我了，中二程度符合“超高校级的完美”（自称）。</p><p>苗木愣着神错过了推开对方的机会。</p><hr/><p>“唔……比刚才还麻烦了嘛……不能让自主学习型的KIBO同学看到这个喔。”</p><p>七海伸手捂住机器人的眼睛。</p><p>真是的，你也是自主学习型AI啊，机差禁止啦！</p><p>“十神前辈难首是同、同、同……”</p><p>这次最原红着脸大半天也没能流畅地说出真相。</p><p>日向也把视线从显示屏上挪开，脑内滑起了滑板：“Love Hotel模式里的十神君也的确没对苗木君是男孩子这件事提出意见……而且我记得他要求过现实中的苗木君做他的秘书来着。”</p><p>“不仅如此，”最原好像也突然开始脑内飙车，“十神前辈刚刚还明确提到了‘妹妹’这种话吧?”</p><p>侦探的呆毛翘得老高，并开始捂嘴似乎马上就要开始b-box。</p><p>“说不定，十神前辈希望的对象不是指笼统的男性或女性……”</p><p>“只是指苗木君本人吧。”</p><p>少白头发作的日向创也打开了学裁模式，言弹一举击中最原对话里蓝色的部分并给他点了个赞。</p><p>“所以说——十神同学不是什么同同同啦——”不二咲拽了拽裙角。</p><p>“那叫苗性恋啦!”KIBO还是发动了学习功能，快速自主创造派生词。</p><p>嗯，是苗性恋呢。</p><hr/><p>“这……这是怎么回事。”</p><p>“对不起啦，十神同学，这个系统还不稳定……”</p><p>两位后辈男主角瞬间在初代搞事势力面前低头，AI们倒是不紧不慢地应付着突然被弹出程序、看起来马上就要开始拿小喇叭消灭绝望的十神白夜。</p><p>反正这位又不能顺着网线来打他们。</p><p>十神大少爷扶扶眼镜，看着荧幕上依旧受制于人——虽说那个“人”也算是他本身——的苗木，脸色比王马小吉的颜艺（非洲人.jpg）还黑。</p><p>十神掏出了未来机关内部通话器。</p><p>“立刻切断所有电源……对，一级紧急事态。”</p><p>这叫滥用职权啊。</p><hr/><p>不管怎么说电源还是被切断了。</p><p>然后众人一一包括因为总电源被切断一下子挤进无线通话器里的AI组，就听到了十神强行撬开休眠仓拐走苗木的声音。</p><p>“苗木前辈以后要辛苦了……”</p><p>毕竟那位大少爷的执念（还有中二），可真是有点吓人呢。</p><p>“辛苦的难道不是十神君吗?”</p><p>苗木之后一段时间内绝对会躲着他吧。</p><p>所以说有人考虑过苗木困的心情吗，她似乎是全世界的绑架对象。</p><hr/><p>“哦，对了，刚才那么暗，十神君是怎么看到路的啊……”</p><p>“难道……是那个……”</p><p>“夜视仪吗……哈哈，是十神君的fine play哟!”</p><p>“喂!不要突然学苗木君讲活啊!”</p><p>“……这是狛枝那家伙的台词啦。”</p><p>等等，因为黑得伸手不见五指就可以玩声优梗了吗?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>是在这边存个档，原文发表于2018/9/22<br/>别问，问就是黑历史</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>